


Brownies do good turns

by TigerstripedKid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fables - Freeform, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerstripedKid/pseuds/TigerstripedKid
Summary: Wilbur and Tommy are looking for a Brownie to clean the house, when they meet the Wise King of the Woods, will they learn anything?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Brownies do good turns

**Author's Note:**

> This is a parody of the traditional UK Brownie story, which forms the basis of the Brownie code and Promise. One of the Brownies at the unit i'm young leader at had her promise over Zoom today, and I was reminded of this story. The borther is actually called Tommy in the original story, which is why I thought of this. I then wrote in in about 40 minutes. Enjoy?

In a little cottage in the woods lived a family with two children, Wilbur and Tommy. Although they were good children, they were messy and never cleaned up after themselves, there were dishes to be washed, clothes to be put away and instruments and unfinished projects scattered all over the floor. Wilbur and Tommy didn’t care. They hated chores, they thought it was boring. 

“What can I do?” their Father, Phil sighed, “I can’t keep the house tidy on my own. If only we had a Brownie.”

“What's a Brownie Phil?” Tommy asked. 

“A Brownie is a magical creature, which comes into houses early in the morning, and does all sorts of useful things, like washing dishes, or folding laundry. ” replied Phil. 

“That is great! But where can we get one?” Tommy wondered. 

“The wise King of the woods might know, I suppose” Phil said. 

Later that night, Wilbur and Tommy snuck out of the cottage and into the woods. It was cold and dark, and full of shadows. “We can’t go back, we have to find the Wise King” said Wilbur firmly, even though he was scared. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two little nerds out past their bedtime?” A voice snarked from a nearby tree. 

“The Wise King!” Tommy hugged Wilburs arm in relief. Soon the children were seated next to the King, snuggled safely in his soft cape. They explained that they were trying to find a Brownie. 

“Do you know where to find one?” asked Wilbur. 

“Of course I do” the king replied, and whispered instructions in Wilburs ear. 

“Cmon Tommy!” he exclaimed. “Theres a Brownie in the pool over there. I have to go to the pool, turn around three times and say ‘twist me and turn me and show me the elf, i looked in the water and there saw’.” 

“Who, nerds?” the king remarked, “look in the water and you will see your brownie. His name will finish the rhyme, if you can figure it out.” 

The children raced over to the pool. Wilbur did exactly what the King said.

“Twist me and turn me and show me the elf. I looked in the water and there saw...”

Wilbur looked into the pool. 

“Well? Can you see it? Can you see the Brownie?” cried Tommy.

“No! I can only see my reflection”

Wilbur and Tommy were so upset that by the time they reached the tree again, Tommy was in tears.

“Oh what are you sobbing about?” The king groaned. 

“We couldn’t find a Brownie. All I saw in the water was myself” 

“Well have you tried the rhyme?” the king asked. 

Wilbur said the rhyme slowly. 

“Twist me and turn me and show me the elf. I looked in the water and there saw myself.”

He looked up in shock. 

“But I’m not a Brownie!”

“Duh, but you could act like one, and so could Tommy,for once in your dumb lives.” the King snickered. 

Wilbur and Tommy had a lot to think about on their way home. But by the time they arrived home, they had made their decision. 

If you passed by the cottage that morning, you would have seen a light in the window, and two figures rushing round inside. 

When Phil came down in the morning, he could hardly believe his eyes! All the projects had been cleaned up, instruments in their proper places, the washing up was done, and the laundry neatly folded. Everything was clean and shiny. 

“Oh wow, a Brownie must have visited, this is great!” he cried. Wilbur and Tommy looked at each other and smiled. 

Since then, the cottage has been a very different place, and Wilbur and Tommy like different children. They had no time to be bored or mean, they were too busy planning their next good turn. 

And if Phil saw them whispering in the corner of the garden as he took a basket of food into the woods, well, he wouldn’t say a thing.


End file.
